youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hottest Dog
TheHottest Dog is a Five Nights at Freddy's Filmmaking YouTuber. His animations are, as described by him, "Cringy" in a sarcastic way, and his viewers find his use of comedy as fairly enjoyable. He still makes animations today this very day, although he usually questions the meaning of his life as he does so. Hottest Dog, aside from his recent plot-filled and serious animations, is also quite well known for giving comedic personalities to his animations. In his Valentine's Day Special video he reveal a part of his voice, describing it also as "Cringy" Although Hottest Dog usually makes 100% of his animations sometimes in his specials he makes out for them to be collabed with other SFM YouTubers. These other YouTubers are usually described as "MAH BOIS". As said before, Hottest Dog is usually known for giving comedic personalities to typical Five nights at Freddy's characters. Characters Freddy Freddy is usually the more grouchy of all the characters, which is usually explained by the faced he surrounded my annoyance everyday. Freddy is also usually the straight man in most of the videos as he's usually trying to get away from all the chaos he deals with on a daily basis, with him sometimes wishing for a vacation. Freddy, whenever he is seen in a "specials" video, is seen as somewhat selfish and not caring about others around him, which somehow leads to him being even more annoyed. Bonnie Bonnie is usually the straight man 100% of the time. He frequently questions the many weird things that happen around him with little to no answer. Bonnie is known to also give advice to Freddy, like how he should be more friendly towards others. Bonnie also stated that he hates shippers, calling them "God Awful" Bonnie is the most smartest out of all of the others with him calling out the fact that people around him are going missing. Foxy Foxy is usually seen somewhere watching "videos that he's not allowed to watch", which is a fanmade video of Jenny from the TV series "My life as a Teenage Robot". Foxy is usually seen at the end of the video somehow causing a problem or people getting surprised at the video he's watching, although in the QNA video he's stated that he has been watching the edited version but this was ended when someone sent him the real video. In the expence of him watching the video Jenny is seen somewhere being understandably angry, and holding a large weapon. Helpy Helpy is always introducing others into the bible, usually misspelled as "Bibble". When he introduces this book to others they usually respond with telling about the misspell in which he gets extremely angry and questions their belief in someone he calls "The Mighty Jimmy" In some cases he will yell at them to kneel down and pray to "Jimmy". The origins of Helpy came from a small SFM Video by Teppiy also known as today CallMeVanilla, the original audio file was from a episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever. Plushtrap Plushtrap is usually seen asking his dad (Springtrap) about what is for breakfast, even if there is no breakfast. In the usual case that there is no breakfast he will scream. In was explained in the QNA video, by Springtrap, that the reason he usually asks for breakfast is because he watched a video by Filthy Frank. He is depicted with large eyebrows that give him an angry look. BB BB is usually seen watching around until he spots a female, usually Ballora, and will try to pervertly seek out his prey. Although he doesn't go for Mangle which might show that he has standards. He's typically seen with an elongated nose. Puppet/Lefty Puppet is usually seen wearing a large hat and holding a large grin. Puppet is described as always weird which is seen as he is usually going about doing strange activities. Puppet will usually seek out Security Puppet and try to do questionable activities. Lefty is basically just a suit that the puppet wears. Shadow Freddies & Shadow Bonnie The Shadow Freddies made their first appearance in the New Years Special Alternate Ending video. They will appear at the end of the other "Specials" videos and will capture the other animatronics. They are under the ruling of someone they call Chief. Shadow Bonnie first appeared in the Valentines Day Special Alternate Ending, and alongside the Shadow Freddies, serves the "Chief". Golden Freddy As revealed in the Summer Special Alternate Ending, he is the chief of the Shadow Animatronics, and prior to that point he had been in the shadows, obscured from the eyes of viewers. As seen in the Special Strike teaser trailer, he replaced his right hand with a claw resembling that of the nightmare animatronics, which could be a reference to the Infinity Guantlet. Nightmare Freddy He wears Dr. Eggman's goggles and mustache and is typically seen chatting with the Freddles (who are his sons and are also wearing the goggles and mustache). He speaks in a weird voice and often says "Haccccccccccch". His voice comes from a character called Steve (Who's model is the TF2 Engineer without his hard hat or goggles, and instead he wears Eggman's goggles and mustache, as well as gold buttons on his overalls) from an SFM animation called Steve's VR Eggventure by SuperStaticPro. Obese Faggot Chief and Shadow Man Obese Faggot Chief is a more comedic version of Golden Freddy/Chief from the Special Series. His jaw is placed much more closer to his head and has much more larger eyebrows. He also has a more goofy voice. Shadow Man is a single goofy version of the Shadow Freddy soldiers. His model is a purple recolor of the I6NIS Freddy model. They both first appear in the April Fools Day Special 2 video. In the video, Golden Freddy requests Shadow Man to shove a old lady (Rockstar Chica) on the road, which Shadow Man does. They make a appearance at the end of the Special Strike video where it's shown that they watched the video itself on a laptop, calling it "Pretty gay" and "not worth the wait". They decide to go see the film "Avengers Endgame" saying that it would probably be better. They also decide to shove the "Old Lady" on the road on their way. Category:YouTube Animators Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017